goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe get executed again
Summary When Sophie The Otter found out that her grounded videos out of Pedro and Edro on YouTube were flagged by Moe and Joe, she became furious and bring in some visitors to Moe and Joe’s house. But the visitors became absolutely shocked that Moe and Joe killed a young 3rd grade 9 year old Japanese girl puppy named Reina Saito along with 1 million innocent Japanese people. However, Moe and Joe’s dad calls Officer Goodman and the cops to arrest Moe and Joe for what they did (Just like in Joyce and Jane style). Then Moe and Joe were found guilty for all the crimes that they both committed from 2011 to 2019, and they were sentenced to death in the Megaman X Universe from the Mavericks’ superpowers. Transcript (Lake Hoohaw) (Sophie the otter is sitting on the couch with her feet up and her laptop on her lap. She is angry) Sophie The Otter: WHAT ON HOOHAW! I don't believe it! Moe and Joe have flagged all of my Grounded videos out of Andy Panda, Angelica and her friends including Pedro and Edro on YouTube! I am so mad! I better go to Moe and Joe’s house immediately. But first, I've got to turn off my laptop, comb my hair, brush my teeth, and put my shoes and hat on. (Sophie the otter turns off her laptop, stands up and walks away) (Sophie The otter got to Moe and Joe’s house) Sophie The Otter: This is where Moe and Joe live. I wonder who they killed this time? (We see Moe, Joe and their parents with ? in the living room as Moe and Joe are shocked. Sophie The Otter walks in) Sophie The Otter: Moe and Joe’s Dad, what have Moe and Joe done now? Moe and Joe’s Dad: They flagged your grounded videos out of Pedro and Edro on YouTube. They also told us to b*rn in h***! We told them not to do that! But they freaking disobeyed us! Fanny Fox: They also drew Warner Bros and Cartoon Network pictures and also drew Looney Tunes stuff on the wall when Igor The Mii said no and they threatened him to get eaten by dinosaurs. Sophie the Otter: Moe and Joe, you boys have gone way too far! Mr. Dallas: Sophie is right! You both will receive after school detentions and lots of homework for the rest of your lives. Moe: Back off you all! Joe: I wish you were all dead! Moe and Joe’s Mom: Moe and Joe! How dare you us to back off and wish we were all dead! Moe: Suzie Squirrel, we forgot to tell you this. Suzie Squirrel: What? Joe: We killed a young 3rd Grade 9 year old Japanese Girl maltese puppy named Reina Saito last night along with 1,000,000 Japanese people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist rampage attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Althea Andrea, Sonny Foriel, Al-Qaeda, Al-Shabaab, Hamas, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Boko Haram, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov so the Land of Nick Jr and the land of Little Airplane Productions can destroy Japan for good but Goku and his family, and also Shimajiro, his friends, his classmates and their families have all escaped with their lives. Moe: I agree with Joe. (Moe and Joe’s parents with ? are shocked as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played) Patty Rabbit: (Scary Voice) Oh my God! Moe and Joe! How dare you kill Reina Saito along with 1,000,000 innocent Japanese people. You two naughty moose hat wearing morons shall know that she is a kindhearted Japanese Girl maltese puppy! Now you made her family, friends, classmates and teachers heartbroken and furious! Fanny Fox: And Reina Saito was one of my best friends! Mr. Dallas: I agree with her. You both have crossed the line! Moe and Joe’s Dad: We are going to her funeral! s Moe: No! We are not going! Moe and Joe’s Mom: Come with us right now or else we will call the police on you two! Joe: All right, you asked for it! (At Reina Saito’s funeral) (Cut to: Moe and Joe’s parents with ? crying as Melancholy - Memories in the background) Priest: Here we have a young 9 year old Japanese Girl maltese puppy named Reina Saito. She died along with 1,000,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist rampage attack carried out by Moe and Joe who had been inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Sonny Foriel, Joyce, Jane, Athea Andrea, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov. Here's her father named Takumi Saito. (Reina’s Father walks up and gives a funeral speech about her) Takumi Saito: Hey everyone, I'm Reina’s compassionate father. Our beloved daughter Reina is an innocent friend at Challenge Island preschool. I and my wife will deeply miss her and all of Japan will be destroyed along with South Korea by the Land of Nick Jr for good and we Japanese and the South Koreans will all be wiped out and go extinct from the face of the Earth for good and be forgotten if she and lots of innocent Japanese people don’t get revived soon. (Cut to: Moe and Koe in a Japanese graveyard) Moe: Hooray! No more Reina Saito! Now Japan will die along with South Korea at the hands of the Land of Nick Jr! Joe: I agree with Moe. Goodbye forever and good riddance! All hail the Land of Nick Jr! (As Moe and Joe’s parents and the visitors appear shocked and angry, Moe and Joe are shocked as Melancholy - Memories stops playing and ends) Moe and Joe’s Dad: Moe and Joe! How dare you say that to Reina Saito’s death! Bobby Bear: Moe and Joe! I'm very fed up with your attitude! Moe and Joe’s Mom: Get in the car! We will drive you both home. (Moe and Joe run away crying in Gumball and Darwin’s voice) Roxie Raccoon: Moe and Joe’s Dad. Is it OK if we go to Seiyu and buy packs of diapers? Moe and Joe’s Dad: No thank you! We already have tons of diapers of a lifetime for Moe and Joe. Thanks for asking. See you at my house. (Moe and Joe Dad walks away) Kevin Yoshida: Hello, is this DavidtheAnimationGuy? DavidtheAnimationGuy: Yes. What do you want? Kevin Yoshida: Moe and Joe have killed a young 9 year old Japanese Girl puppy name Reina Saito along with 1,000,000 innocent Japanese people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack last night after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Joyce, Jane, Althea Andrea, Sonny Foriel, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov! DavidtheAnimationGuy: What? Oh my god! They are so gonna get it! I will bring JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, TheJojuan4444, Alex Kimble, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, Weatherstar4000video, Sophie the Otter's cousins Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter and their allies to their house. Kevin Yoshida: OK. Bye. (At Moe and Joe’s house) Moe and Joe’s Dad: Everything in your room including your Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting Station and Cartoon Network stuff is getting demolished once and for all! Moe: Oh no! Joe: Anything but demolished! (Moe and Joe’s Stuff get demolished using a hammer) Moe and Joe: (crying in Larry and Darth Vader’s voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Moe and Joe’s Mom: And we got something else for you both! Moe: What is it, Mom and Dad? Moe and Joe’s Dad: We've got diapers for both of you! Moe: Oh no! Not diapers! Joe: You better not put diapers on us when we are too old for those! (Moe and Joe parents put diapers on Moe and Joe. The action is blocked and censored) Moe: Ouch! That hurts! Moe and Joe’s Dad: There! Your diapers are on! You'll go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers rather than the toilet. Also, Dragon Kamui will destroy your underwear and the toilet. Moe and Joe’s Mom: The visitors are here. Let's go, Moe and Joe! (In the backyard) Moe and Joe’s Dad: Wow, look at that! Moe and Joe, you two got lots of visitors who want to teach you a strict and painful lesson! Shimajirō Shimano: Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you both with my AK-47 gun! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will beat you two up with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two steal my IWAY Cookies, I will get you busted by the GTA Police! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my baloney sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you both fire me, I'll kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room! Retsuko: I am Retsuko! You boys will wear diapers forever and the only things you boys will eat are Japanese food, fruits, vegetables, baby food, milk and water. Moe: RETSUKO, YOU STUPID RED PANDA, WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE’RE SUPPOSED TO EAT! Joe: YEAH, I AGREE WITH MOE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT ANSWER A MILLION TIMES ALREADY?! WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD IN A TRAIN WRECK!! Moe and Joe’s Mom: Hey, don’t you two know you had three lives? And how dare you two say that trash to Retsuko! Now you two lost one life, if you two lost two more, we’ll call the cops to arrest you! Progress Sarah West: You boys will watch baby TV shows including Barney & Friends, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Baby Einstein, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Max and Ruby, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, LazyTown, Go Diego Go, Pinky Dinky Doo, Jack's Big Music Show, Miffy and Friends, The Wonder Pets, Toot and Puddle, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Ebb and Flo, The Fresh Beat Band, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Franklin and Friends, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Lalaloopsy, PAW Patrol, Zack and Quack, Peter Rabbit, Julius Jr, Wallykazam, Dora and Friends, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Little Charmers, Shimmer and Shine, Hey Duggee, Rusty Rivets, Digby Dragon, Nella the Princess Knight, Sunny Day, Top Wing, Abby Hatcher; Fuzzly Catcher, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Elmo’s World, Sesame Street, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, The Electric Company, ZOOM, Reading Rainbow, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Tots TV, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Magic School Bus, The Puzzle Place, Arthur, Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Zoboomafoo, Dragon Tales, Between the Lions, DragonflyTV, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, The Big Comfy Couch, Seven Little Monsters, George Shrinks, Corduroy, Elliot Moose, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Cyberchase, Liberty's Kids, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Play With Me Sesame, Thomas & Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Postcards from Buster, Maya and Miguel, Clifford's Puppy Days, Danger Rangers, Curious George, SeeMore's Playhouse, It’s A Big Big World, WordWorld, Martha Speaks, Sid the Science Kid, Wild Kratts, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat, Katie and Orbie, Madeline, Amazing Animals, Odd Squad, Nature Cat, Ready Jet Go, Splash & Bubbles, Pinkalicious & Peteriffic, Let’s Go Luna, Molly of Denali, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Bunnytown, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, The Octonauts, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Miles from Tomorrowland, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets, Goldie and Bear, PJ Masks, The Lion Guard, Elena of Avalor, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Puppy Dog Pals, Vampirina, Muppet Babies, The Hoobs, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, The Biscuit Brothers, Maya the Bee, The Littl' Bits, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Pinwheel, Pappyland, Salty's Lighthouse, The Big Garage, Zoobilee Zoo, Nini's Treehouse, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Something Special, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Andy Pandy, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Driver Dan's Story Train, Mister Maker, Grandpa in My Pocket, Me Too, Zingalong, Fab Lab, The Story Makers, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Bill and Ben, Doki, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Sea Princesses, The Eggsperts, Plim Plim, Artzooka, Tikkabilla, Playdays, Yoho Ahoy, Angelmouse, 3rd and Bird, Timmy Time, Zingzillas, Show Me Show Me, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Nina and the Neurons, Postman Pat, Wide Eye, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Cloudbabies, Woolly and Tig, Go Jetters, Abadas, Tommy Zoom, Step Inside, Smarteenies, Razzledazzle, The Lingo Show, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Our Family, My First, Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Tractor Tom, Dog and Duck, The Animal Shelf, Preston Pig, Jim Jam and Sunny, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Dream Street, Teddybears, Rosie and Jim, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Animal Stories, Eddy and the Bear, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gerald McBoing Boing, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Peep and the Big Wide World, Winky Dink, Roary the Racing Car, The Hive, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Color Crew, The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky, Hi-5, The Save-Ums, Mechanick, Johnson and Friends, Penny Crayon, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry's Cat, Rainbow Magic, Button Moon, Spider, Bits and Bobs, Come Outside, El Nombre, The Hooley Dooleys, Clangers, The Pajanimals, Bumble, Poppy Cat, Stella and Sam, Tree-Fu Tom, Dive Olly Dive, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, Boj, Earth to Luna, Animal Mechanicals, Bo on the Go, Mighty Jungle, Astroblast, Go Baby, Ruff Ruff, Tweet and Dave, LeapFrog, Super Wings, Zerby Derby, Zou, Sydney Sailboat, Nina's World, Lily's Driftwood Bay, School of Roars, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Raggs, Wobbly Land, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Dino Babies, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Mother Goose Club, Jelly Jamm, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Frances, Animal Jam, Fraggle Rock, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Brum, The Adventures of Spot, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Humf, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Betsy’s Kindergarten Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Toddworld, Simon, The Get Along Gang, Anpanman, Bindi the Jungle Girl, Floogals, Harry and Toto, Big Barn Farm, Pip Ahoy, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki!, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, & lots more! YankieDude5000: My girlfriend Sarah West is right, Moe and Joe! You boys will be forced to Azura's Adventures for the rest of your life. But if not, Lyndis will beat you TWO up! Moe: WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE FREAK OFF ALREADY?!! WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE’RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH!! JOE: AND WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!! Moe and Joe’s Mom: Both of you, stop hurting people’s feelings! You two have your last live, if you break it, then we’ll call the police on you two! (Giffany lately ran into the scene with her DVD Collection in a box ready for Moe and Joe) Giffany: Wait, Sorry I’m late! You two already know me as Giffany, and I bought you two DVDs of cartoons not made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting Station and Cartoon Network such as The Lion King, An American Tail, Max & Ruby, Shimajiro, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Rugrats and many more, plus, you two will become fans of Shimajiro, Maple Town, Sylvanian Familes, Fire Emblem series and much more for the rest of your lives! Moe and Joe’s Mom: I agree with everyone, now you two start watching the DVDs that Giffany gave you or else you two will be grounded even more! Moe: BACK OFF YOU ALL!!! Joe: WE BOTH WISH EVERY SINGLE OF YOU WERE DEAD BY THE CLONES OF FLIPPY, BARNEY THE GAY PURPLE DINOSAUR, WILDE WOLF, BONGO THE STEALER BEAR, GOOMBA AND DICE KING!!! Sarah West: WHAT ON EARTH, MOE AND JOE! How dare you tell us to back off and wish every single of us dead! Moe and Joe’s Dad: That’s it! You two lost all of your lives which means I'm gonna call the cops on you two! Moe and Joe: (crying in Larry and Spike's voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Moe and Joe’s Dad: Hello. Can you arrest our sons Moe and Joe for me? Because they killed an innocent 9 year old Japanese Girl maltese puppy named Reina Saito after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Joyce, Jane, Sonny Foriel, Althea Andrea, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov and flagged Sophie The Otter’s grounded videos out of Pedro and Edro on YouTube. Thanks! Goodbye! (Moe and Joe’s Dad hangs up) Moe and Joe’s Mom: The police are on their way to arrest you two! hear police sirens and Goodman and a female Japanese police officer arrive to arrest Moe and Joe Officer Goodman: You are both under arrest for flagging Sophie The Otter’s videos and killing Reina Saito along with 1,000,000 innocent Japanese people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Joyce, Jane, Sonny, Althea Andrea, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov, leaving Japan and South Korea very helpless and vulnerabe to Land of Nick Jr and Little Airplane invasion, in the sky, m’kay! Female Japanese Police Officer: Get in the police car now! You both are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! (The police officers walk away with Moe and Joe) (After Moe and Joe got measured by a height chart) Officer Goodman: Alright, boys. Let's go to court, m’kay! Japanese police car parks outside a Japanese courthouse to: Moe and Joe in the Japanese courthouse Male Japanese Judge: Thanks for coming, ladies and gentlemen. Today is the grand trial of Moe and Joe for the murder of Reina Saito and 1,000,000 Japanese people in a 9/11 sized terriost rampage attack. So good users the plaintiffs vs Moe and Joe the defendants. And so, boys, how do you two plead yourselves? Moe: I am not guilty. Joe: Me either. Sophie The Otter: Read the charges, your honour! Male Japanese Judge: Moe and Joe, you both were charged for carrying a terrorist attack to murder Reina Saito and 1,000,000 Japanese people, getting into trouble at school, making fake openings and closings, insulting the baby triplets and Margaret Tiger, and also ruining world peace. Any witnesses to call to the stand? Sophie The Otter: Oh, me and PB&J Otter would like to call ourselves to the stand! Peanut Otter: I agree with Sophie. Jelly Otter: Me two. Baby Butter Otter: Me tee. (Translated to: Me three) Male Japanese Judge: Alright, Sophie and PB&J. You Four may visit the stand. And so, what other bad things did Moe and Joe do? Sophie The Otter: We did our best for Moe and Joe, but they two were tearing the innocent Japanese apart, they even twice burned the Pride Lands down! They also hired Vladimir Makarov and his terrorist organization to carry out a deadliest terrorist attack on the Fred Rogers International Airport in order to reignite the 2nd Cold War in 2014! And lots of other horrible and threatening stuff from 2011 to this year they as well! Male Japanese Judge: Well, that should be enough word about Moe and Joe. And so, what is your reaction? Sophie The Otter: Well, Moe and Joe are considered to be Earth’s evil blue monsters! We hope that being attacked by the Mavericks would teach them a gigantic and huge lesson! Male Japanese Judge: Alright, you four are recommended to return to your plaintiff stand, thank you. Sophie The Otter: You’re welcome. Male Japanese Judge: Alright, it’s verdict time. So what is the verdict of this purpose? Plaintiff: (All Together) GUILTY. Male Japanese Judge: Moe and Joe! The court has found you boys guilty for flagging Sophie The Otter’s videos and killing Reina Saito along with 1,000,000 innocent Japanese people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Joyce, Jane, Sonny, Althea Andrea, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov, leaving Japan and South Korea very helpless and vulnerable to Land of Nick Jr and Little Airplane invasion and ruining world peace! You boys will be sentenced to die at 3:30 AM by a jury of your peers. Is that anything to say before the time of your execution? Moe: Freak Shimajiro and his friends and classmates! We wish that they were ate to death by those stupid colorful rainbow monkeys and aliens! Joe: And the aliens decided to be nice and saved us from Da Planet Of Stupidegy for committing suicide off the stupid building. Male Japanese Judge: That’s not nice to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! You know they are good users! Also, Azura arranged the Mavericks to execute you at 3:30 AM. Guards, take them away. (The Japanese guards take Moe and Joe away) Male Japanese Judge: Court adjourned. (The Japanese police car drives away from the Japanese courthouse) (Cut to: Moe and Joe in jail) Male Japanese Police Officer: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no sink, no heating, no TV, no radio, no computer, no refrigerator, no shower, no bathtub and no air conditioner. You both will stay there until the day of your executions. Female Japanese Police Officer: Goodbye forever! Japanese police officers lock Moe and Joe up and walk away 11:00 PM Moe: Man! We hate jail! Joe: I agree with Moe. I wish we could escape. Japanese Police Officers appear Male Japanese Police Officer: Oh no, you're not escaping Moe and Joe. We have security cameras so you boys won't escape! Female Japanese Police Officer: Also, you boys have visitors who want to see you both for the last time! Japanese police officers walk away. Moe and Joe’s parents walk in Moe and Joe’s Dad: Moe and Joe! We've heard you boys are getting executed! That's it! You boys are grounded until the whole universe comes to an end. Moe: We're sorry Mom and Dad, can you please let us out? Moe and Joe’s Mom: Never! Everyone hates you and we also hope you boys suffer in jail in burn in h**l. Goodbye forever! and Joe’s parents walk away Moe: This is going to be our biggest, gigantic, massive and most deadly torture in our whole entire lives. Joe: I agree with Moe. Goodbye world and welcome h**l! at 3:30 AM Japanese Police Officers walk in Male Japanese Police Officer: OK Moe and Joe, execution time! Japanese police officers unlock the prison cell and Moe, Joe and the Japanese police officers walk away to: The Japanese police officers directing Moe and Joe to their seats. Moe and Joe sit down and the Japanese police officers put cloaks on them Male Japanese Police Officer: Before you boys get your hair shaved off, we have to cut your hair very short. But first Moe and Joe, We’ll take your moose hats off. 2 Japanese Police Officers take off Moe and Joe’s moose hats Male Japanese Police Officer: Now to cut your hair very short. Japanese police officers pick up their scissors. They then begin to cut Moe and Joe’s hair. The action is censored and the hair cutting sound effect is heard Female Japanese Police Officer: Now that your hair is cut short, we are going make you boys bald. Japanese police officers pick up their razors and shave Moe and Joe’s hair off, the action is censored again as the razor buzzing sound effect is heard. Therefore, Moe and Joe are bald Japanese police officers put their razors down and put cottons on Moe and Joe. The Japanese police officers then take off Moe and Joe’s cloaks Male Japanese Police Officer: OK Moe and Joe, Azura is coming and she is going to send you both to the Megaman X universe. walks in Female Japanese Police Officer: And look, here she comes now. Azura: Come on Moe and Joe, it’s time to go to the Megaman X universe. (Azura, Moe and Joe walk away from the Japanese police officers) (Cut to: Azura, Moe and Joe by the Megaman X universe portal) Azura: This is the Megaman X portal where you boys will get executed by the Mavericks. Go in now! Moe and Joe: (both together) No! Azura: OK, I’ll kick you both into the portal then. (Azura kicks Moe and Joe into the Megaman X universe portal) Moe and Joe: (in Larry and Spike’s voices) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Cut to: Moe and Joe in the Megaman X universe) Moe: Why did we get sent to the Megaman X universe for no reason? Mavericks appear as the Duh duh duh sound effect plays Spark Mandrill: We’re the Mavericks. Do you boys have any last words? Moe: We don’t want to die. Joe: I agree with Moe. Chill Penguin: Sorry, now it's about the time to die! Shotgun Ice! Spark Mandrill: Electric Spark! Flame Mammoth: Fire Wave! Storm Eagle: Storm Tornado! Armored Armadillo: Rolling Shield! Sting Chameleon: Chameleon Sting! Launch Octopus: Homing Missile! Boomer Kuwanger: Boomerang Cutter! Wire Sponge: Strike Chain! Flame Stag: Speed Burner! Morph Moth: Silk Shot! Magna Centipede: Magnet Mine! Crystal Snail: Crystal Hunter! Bubble Crab: Bubble Splash! Wheel Gator: Spin Wheel! Overdrive Ostrich: Sonic Slicer! All 16 Mavericks: Maverick special power beam! (The 16 Mavericks use their attacks as they emit a beam which forms a dragon and it makes a hole directly into Moe and Joe which kills them while Moe and Joe were screaming in Lumpy and Toothy’s voices. The action is blocked and censored.) Flame Mammoth: (In Captain Underpants' voice) Tra-la-laa! (Normal voice) that should teach them a lesson not to hurt Shimajiro and his friends. Now to go back to the Lakeside. (Back with Azura) Azura: Yes! They are dead! (Azura leaves with the 2 Japanese police officers) Category:All Moe & Joe Deserves